


Columbine

by eorumverba



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 05:29:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8565811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eorumverba/pseuds/eorumverba
Summary: Columbine: the emblem of decieved lovers, ingratitude, and faithlessness





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: implied rape, implied abuse

Sinbad has never asked him out.

Judal _assumes_ they’re dating, because Sin _does_ take him out (to fast food joints and to the movies) and while it’s not a _proper_ date, it’s better than nothing.

SInbad isn’t in love with Judal, and Judal _certainly_ is not in love with Sinbad.

Judal _assumes_ they’re dating, because the sex wasn’t just a one time thing like he’d thought it would be. Sinbad had been gone when he’d woken up, but he’d come back with coffee and peach cake (Judal’s _favorite_ ) had made Judal a bubble bath and _then_ he’d left for good without another word.

He’d left his number, at least?

Judal _assumes_ they’re dating, because while Sinbad doesn’t take him out on romantic dates that he secretly loves, and while Sinbad doesn’t call him baby or kiss him in public or even hold his hand...Sinbad _stays_.

Sinbad isn’t in love with Judal, and Judal certainly is in love with Sinbad.

They’ve known each other for _years_ , have grown up together and Judal honestly isn’t surprised that everything has led to _this_ , from the first trembling kiss to Judal’s whispered confession to Sin’s ear as he slept, from their first _real_ fight (it hadn’t even been over something important, but Judal felt a sick sense of satisfaction when the blood began to gush from Sin’s nose) to the first time of many where Judal had walked in on Sin fucking some girl _in their private spot._

The first time they have sex is...a mistake, Judal thinks. If he could go back, would he have done it again? Definitely, yes. But does he regret it? Another yes. Sin was - is - a great fuck, and the initial sting of pain wasn’t the problem either, it was just. So emotionless. (It made his heart ache more than his body did the next day from all the bruises and scars, old and new.)

He’s fifteen and Sin is twenty and they’re both drunk (he’s drunk and Sin is just tipsy, but he knows he what he wants and no, it isn’t rape because he’s the one that asked for it _before_ the alcohol was involved, initiated both the drinking and the sex, _liked_ it, and Sinbad hadn’t even been willing to fuck him in the first place)

But it’s still a mistake, because Sin had called out someone else’s name, had told him later on that he had a girlfriend (that he broke up with just two weeks later, and Judal couldn’t bring himself to hate her). It’s a mistake because Judal is in love with Sin and _Sin is not in love with Judal, won’t ever be,_ and it’s a mistake because the sex just makes Judal fall even _harder_. 

It’s a vicious cycle and Judal is so _used_ to it: the sex, the self-hatred and shunning, the slow forgiveness (but he won’t ever forget) and back to the start. It’s a vicious cycle that’s gone on for three years now, and Judal is _so used to it_

They’re walking home together again (Judal reminds himself to walk the _long_ way home next time so he doesn’t fall for that lopsided, charming grin again) and it’s quiet. Judal’s pulse is thudding in his ears and he feels like if Sin says _one word_ , he’ll be on his knees, ready for whatever Sin wants.

Sin, for once, isn’t asking any annoying questions or prying into his home life (yes, Kouen can be…rough, but it’s not _abuse_ ) and for once, for _once_ , he isn’t asking Judal to move in with him.

…He doesn’t know how he feels about that.

“We’ve been…together for almost three years, Judal.”

“Since when?”

Sin stops walking, just stops, and looks at him. “What, did you think this was all just sex?”

“That’s what it felt like, Sinbad. I don’t want to talk about this anymore.”

When Judal tries to pass him, Sin grabs his arm, keeps him still and nearly crushes Judal’s bony wrist with his grip.

“Judal, you know how I feel about you.”

He doesn’t. Judal just shrugs listlessly, and suddenly he really doesn’t care.

“Judal, look at me,” even as he says it, Sin tilts Judal’s face up, looks him dead in the eye and says, “I love you.”

Judal’s known Sin long enough to tell when he’s lying, and _this_...

They’ve reached Sin’s house and Judal _sighs_ , because he knows exactly how this will end. “Are you going to invite me in, or what?”

And before the door is even closed and locked, they’re pressing together and kissing and it’s times like these when they can pretend everything is normal, and this is probably Judal’s favorite part of their…relationship. (If it can even be called that)


End file.
